


A Day in the Life

by Darkmirror



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, OC's are case related, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, child endangerment, different then usual DCMK topics but no worse then normal, tough subjects mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: Like every other day, new Division 1 Detective Kudou Shinichi gets a call about a case. Unlike most other days, this call is from a friend and the victims aren’t dead, but if he doesn’t find them soon they could be. Can he solve the mystery and rescue a mother and son from reaching a terrible fate?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely related to my other DCMK story Something Important, but can definitely be read independently.  
> Just a warning; I tend to flip-flop between the Japanese and English titles for people in this fic. For example, I call Agasa “Professor” instead of Hakase, but use honorifics like keiji or keibu instead of detective or inspector. Sorry, I don’t usually do this but I’ve been reading the manga in English and watching the movies/anime in Japanese recently and this is the result lol;p  
> I take liberties here with police procedure.  
> Italics are thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kudou speaking,” Shinichi said as he answered the phone. He hadn’t recognized the number but then, that wasn’t too odd an occurrence these days as a new Tokyo Metropolitan Police Detective. His card and business number were given out all the time. 

“Kudou-kun, this is Sara.” came a woman's voice over the receiver. Her choice of -kun and ease of use in her tone, suggested she already knew him well, but her voice wasn’t ringing any particular bells in his memory. Nor was her name. He knew quite a few Sara’s/Sera’s/Sarah’s after all.

“From the daycare.” the woman added. 

Suddenly, he knew exactly who she was.

Sara-san was the owner and main caregiver at a small daycare center that Shinichi sometimes visited. Unlike most daycares, Sara-san had a very strict and selective screening process when it came to deciding if she would allow a child to come to her daycare. Her main qualifier being; she only allowed in children who were with a parent that was fleeing an abusive partner.

Having escaped from a rough marriage of her own, Sara-san had decided to put her experience and motivation to good use. Her daycare was created to be a safe place where parents running from an abusive spouse could leave their kids for the day while they were at work, without the fear of wondering if their kids would still be there when they came to pick them up later.

Sara-san had told Shinichi that one of the hardest things she had had to deal with while running from her own husband had been finding people and places she could trust to leave her sons with while she worked two jobs trying to earn enough money to put a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.

Many of the now single parents that she helped, ran to Beika because they knew no one would recognize or know them there. This often made them feel isolated and alone, with no one to turn to or help them. 

She understood the fears and paranoia and isolation these parents felt on a daily basis. So she had created her daycare and had strict procedures and rules in place not only for her staff and the kids, but for the parents to follow as well.

The community she had created for these people was nothing short of impressive. Not only had she managed to create a safe haven for these kids to escape to and be kids at, she had also created a tight knit community for the parents; a place with people to share their hopes and fears of the future with, a place to feel accepted in rather than pitied or judged. A place to be amongst others who  _ understood.  _

Most importantly, a place that they could now turn to for help and support. 

Sara-san’s selfless work and dedication had placed her on a high pedestal of regard that few in Shinichi’s life had ever managed to reach. He knew all too well the hardship of having to run and hide to protect loved ones from someone whose violence and retribution he feared. He understood the hardship of suddenly having to start over and pick up the pieces of a shattered life and adjust them to new circumstances. He understood the loneliness of lying to every person you meet; hiding one's true self away and guarding every word and action made.

He also knew how grateful he was to have people he could turn to. Friends like Hattori and Haibara, and allies like Akai and Jodie, who  _ knew _ ; who knew who he was or what he was up against. Those he could turn to as Edogawa Conan and be treated with the same level of seriousness and respect as Kudou Shinichi. Their support and help and  _ understanding  _ were the reason the Organization that had haunted his steps for years, was no more.

He understood just what Sara-san’s efforts and understanding meant to these parents and kids.

“Yes Sara-san, I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize your number,” Shinichi apologized, wondering why she was calling from a number other than the daycare’s in the first place.

“This is my private number,” Sara-san explained and Shinichi was relieved to hear the smile and relief in her own voice at his recognition. 

“Ah,” he said. _ That still doesn’t explain why she’s using i _ t. “How can I help you Sara-san?”

“Well,” she hesitated and he could hear her doubts in her voice. She sounded much more sure of her decision when she continued. “Kudou-kun I’m worried something has happened to one of my children.”

Shinichi felt his stomach turn to ice. 

Sara-san’s children- those she looked after at her daycare- were all in delicate situations. Most of them were in hiding, so if Sara-san was worried that could only mean one thing; that she feared one of her kids had been found. 

Worse still, her calling him meant that they may have been found and unable to get to any of the safe houses. If they had, Shinichi suspected Sara-san would have just called the police or taken other measures to ensure their safety, not call him.

“Why?” he asked, his tone all business. He stood from his desk and began collecting his keys and service weapon. He didn’t have to know particulars to know this was likely serious and needed his immediate attention. 

“I know that most children not showing up for daycare is normally no cause for alarm but-”

“Sara-san we both know that in your case, that is not true.”

“Yes.” she agreed, sounding reassured that he understood her concern. “Forgive me, I forget that you already understand.” Shinichi could hear her small smile. She would never know just how well he understood.

Then she was all business. “One of my boys, Kurata Tetsu-kun, didn’t show up today. His mother gave no indication he would not be coming today when she picked him up yesterday, nor did she call this morning to say as much, as procedure requires. 

“I’ve tried calling her cell, but she doesn’t answer. I tried calling her work too but they said she hasn’t shown up for her shift.” Shinichi pushed through the TMPD doors and trotted down the steps towards the front parking lot. She sounded rightfully worried. “This is not like her. Miko-san is very careful and dedicated to the rules and safety procedures of my center. She wouldn’t just not show up like this, not without any warning. She knows the importance of keeping in touch.”

“I understand Sara-san,” Shinichi said, he had reached his car and quickly got in. “I agree that this doesn’t sound right. Can you text me Miko-san’s home address and work details?” 

“Yes of course,” Sara-san said and moments later Shinichi’s phone pinged with a new message. He read it and started his car.

“Kudou-kun.” Shinichi paused in putting his car into gear. 

“Yes?”

“....Please keep me informed of what you find. I need to know if this breach is more widespread or just an isolated incident.” The seriousness and heavy implications in her words had the young detective’s eyes hardening. If anyone knew the importance of and safety in secrecy, it was the man previously known as Edogawa Conan.

_ Her use of her private number rather than the daycares’ makes sense now _ , he thought,  _ she’s worried it might be tapped. _

“I will Sara-san.”

“Please also delete that message when you are done...and this number.” He could hear the apology in her voice.

“I will,” he promised. He had planned to all along.

“Thank you Kudou-kun.” She hung up. Shinichi threw his car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Miko-san’s residence. 

He’d call her work when he got there and ask if she had been behaving oddly recently, but he doubted it. If she had had any suspicions of being followed or that her husband was closing in, she would have told Sara-san. He knew the caretaker had protocols in place for just these kinds of situations and she would have made sure Miko-san knew that too.

At worst, if Miko-san had felt she and her son were in danger she could have just taken her son and left during the night which, he supposed, could be the case. Perhaps the reason neither had shown up at daycare or work was because neither was in Beika, or possibly even Tokyo, anymore. He could arrive only to find an empty house and no clues as to where Miko-san and Tetsu-kun have gone. 

He hoped that was the case because the alternative, of her abusive husband having found them....Shinichi gripped the wheel tighter. 

He needed more information. 

Pulling up to a stop light, Shinichi grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial. After two rings it was answered.    
“Shinichi-kun? What’s wrong?” came the concerned voice of Professor Agasa. Shinichi smiled. He was glad some things never changed.

“I’m fine Professor, just a case. I was hoping you could look someone up for me?” Shinichi asked, his eyes back on the road as traffic began moving again. 

“Of course,” the Professor agreed readily and it was in moments like this that Shinichi was reminded of how grateful he was to have the Professor. 

Unlike any of his other friends or allies, the Professor was the one person who had always been there for Shinichi; before Conan, after Conan, as Conan, for big things or small. The man had been a rock in his life that Shinichi could always turn to. His steadfast support and unconditional help were something Shinichi knew he’d be happily paying the old inventor back for for the rest of his life. He just hoped the Professor knew how much it had meant to Shinichi for all these years. 

_ I’ll have to take the Professor out for dinner or something soon _ , he thought with a smile.

“What’s the name?” the elderly inventor asked after a moment, during which Shinichi suspected he had been turning on his computer, completely unaware of the kind thoughts being thought of him. 

“Kurata Miko, female, address-” and Shinichi rattled off the address he had memorized from Sara-san’s text. 

“Anything in particular you want me to look for?” the Professor asked. Shinichi could hear him typing over the phone. 

“I need information about her husband.” Shinichi swerved around a car ahead of him that had been going too slow for his taste.

“Her husband. Okayyy,” the Professor said. Shinichi waited, focusing on the road and his driving instead. He’d be there soon.

“Well I can tell you Togano Toshiaki is a nasty piece of work,” came Agasa’s disapproving voice over the line.    
“In what way?” Shinichi asked, turning onto the address street and pulling over. 

“Well for one, Kurata-san has a restraining order against him. He is not meant to knowingly come within 50 yards of her or their son,” the old man said. “Which went into effect as of two months ago when he was released from prison after serving his sentence for assault and battery charges.”

“What was the incident that allowed her to get the restraining order?” Shinichi asked, his brow furrowing as he began adding and piecing facts together. 

“Let’s see. That would be when..” Shinichi heard more typing happening. “Her and her boy were taken to the hospital for medical care after he broke a glass table over her back as she protected their son. Jeez.” The Professor breathed in pity and disgust. Shinichi understood the feeling. 

“So he has a history of violence, likely stemming from a history of poor anger management,” Shinichi theorized.  _ Breaking tables over your wife’s back was an act of violence that got built towards over time, not usually where one started _ , Shinichi thought.

“Yes. From what I can gather, the police were called out multiple times to the Togano residence by neighbors. No charges were ever filed though.”

Shinichi sighed sadly. “They usually aren't,” he said. He knew many abused spouses or partners never pressed charges, usually out of fear, dependency or misplaced shame. He supposed what had finally gotten Miko-san to run was her son getting injured that last time. 

“Was the son ever hospitalized before that incident?” Shinichi asked, wanting proof to back up his theory. He heard more typing. 

“No, not that I can see.”

“How about Miko-san?” Shinichi pressed, then waited as the Professor worked.

“Yes. She visited the hospital a number of times over the years, usually for broken bones it seems.” the kindly man relayed sadly.

“I’d imagine most to the torso and arms,” Shinichi thought aloud knowing the stats on battery cases. This new evidence seemed to confirm his theory for why Miko-san suddenly decided to finally leave her husband. Her son being caught in, or the target of, the violence had been the last straw.

“Yes,” Agasa agreed in that softly astonished voice he used when Shinichi beat him to revealing some piece of information. “How did you know-”

“I’ll explain later Professor. Thank you.” Shinichi said and hung up. 

That explained the past, but not where Miko-san and Tetsu-kun were now. Shinichi turned to his car issued computer and typed in “Kurata Miko” and her address. The DMV report spat back a vehicle description and license plate number.

Shinichi drove around the block spotting; the house (no car in the driveway and the blinds all closed on the windows), the neighbors (all gone to work, except one elderly woman who lived catty-corner to the Kurata residence) and Miko-san’s car (parked halfway down the street from her house on the opposite side of the road). He didn’t spot Togano’s car.

Shinichi parked his vehicle a few houses up from the Kurata’s home and watched the house for a while. Nothing changed. No one came in or out. No one came to the windows. No one came to the house. No sounds were heard from within.

He called Miko-san’s work and, as he had suspected, she had displayed no odd behavior in the last few days other than not showing up today. 

_ That all could just mean no one is home. Perhaps Miko-san and Tetsu-kun left during the night and now the house is abandoned _ , Shinichi argued. Miko-san’s car still being on the block however, made that a less likely scenario.  _ Most people trying to skip town quickly don’t leave behind their car. The vehicle not being parked in the empty driveway, is also pretty strange.  _

Shinichi got out of his car and walked down to Miko-san’s car and looked inside. No blood and nothing inside seemed suspiciously distrubed. He did note though, that the doors were unlocked which seemed odd. The car was also parked a bit crookedly, he noticed, almost as though the driver had been in a rush to park and get out..

He started walking back towards the Kurata house. 

“Excuse me ma’am,” Shinichi called as he walked up the driveway of the elderly woman he had spotted earlier living across from the Kuratas. She turned from her gardening. 

“Yes?” she said with a smile that Shinichi returned. He squatted down next to her so she wouldn’t have to stand. The arthritis in her knees seemed bad if his earlier observations of her hobbling were anything to go by. 

“My name is Kudou Shinichi,” he said, pulling out his credentials for her. She looked down at them briefly but didn’t comment. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about this morning...?”

“Kanaya Kai,” she introduced, pulling off her gardening gloves as she turned to face him more fully. “Call me Kai-san.”

“Kai-san do you mind answering a few questions about this morning?”

“Well certainly deary, but I’m not sure what you could possibly want to know,” she said in slight surprise. 

He smiled. “I was just wondering if you could tell me if anything odd happened today at the Kurata house?” Shinichi asked. He didn’t want to point at the house over his shoulder in case someone was watching, but it appeared from the way she looked right at the correct house, that he needn't have worried. 

“Is something the matter?” she asked. Shinichi could easily see the concern forming in her eyes. 

“I’m not sure,” he hedged. He didn’t want to alarm her, but he also needed her help, something he knew would be gained much easier if he was honest. He decided to aim for keeping his answers honest but vague. “She missed an appointment this morning so I was coming to check up on her, but she doesn’t seem to be home.”

“Oh she is sweetie,” the lady assured. “The only time she left today was to move her car this morning.”

“So you saw her this morning?”

“Oh yes. I see her and Tetsu-kun every morning,” she confirmed with a smile. 

“Can you tell me what happened this morning?”

“Hmmm...well now that you mention it today was very odd.”

“How so?” Shinichi asked, pulling out his small notebook and pencil.

“Well for starters Miko-chan let a man in the house,” the woman said.

“Why is that odd?”

“Oh Miko-chan never lets men into her house. In fact she hardly lets anyone into her house at all, let alone a male stranger.”

“Why do you think he was a stranger?”

“Because he was a delivery man. Had a package and everything dear.”

“Did she seem surprised to see him? Can you describe what he looked like?” Shinichi asked, already pulling up his mental image of Togano, from his DMV photo, to compare against.

“I couldn’t see her expression from here,” the woman said, affecting a thoughtful expression. “and the man had on a hat so I couldn’t see his face either.”

“Did you see any logos or his delivery vehicle?” Shinichi hadn’t noticed one on his earlier circuit around the block.

“Come to think of it, no I didn’t,” she said in a tone of dawning dread as she realized at last just how odd all of that was. “Is something wrong?”

“Ma’am please answer my questions. So you saw a man with a package approach the house and Miko-san let him in. Is the package the only thing that made you think he was a delivery man?”

“No. It was the color of his clothes. They were navy bottoms and a white button up with a navy hat. Like the mailman usually wear,” her voice gave a slight tremble.

_ So a quick disguise, a ruse just to appease the casual observer and get Miko-san to open the door _ , Shinichi surmised.

“What happened next? Has the man left?”

“No. No one has left since Miko-chan came out to move her car.”

“Is that normal?”   
“No,” she crocked, her voice starting to sound strained. “Usually she and Tetsu-kun both come out and get in the car so she can drop him at daycare and go to work. I usually say good morning to them and little Tetsu-kun gives me a big wave and says good morning back.” she put a trembling hand to her lips. Shinichi could see that while she may not know what exactly was wrong, she was starting to realize that all these irregularities meant something was definitely not right.

He understood the guilt he saw forming in her eyes. Noticing something odd, but not understanding its significance until it was too late, was a feeling he unfortunately knew well.

“Ma’am it’s going to be ok, I’m here to help.” Shinichi said, and something in his eyes or tone must have reassured her because she took a calming breath and lowered her hand. She looked over to the house in worry. “Walk me through what happened when Miko-san came out.”

Kai-san took another fortifying breath. “She seemed to be in a hurry,” she recalled, her tone slightly choked.

“Why do you think that?”

“Her hair was a mess and her uniform wasn’t as neat as it usual is.” He added those details to his notebook.

“She ran to her car. Didn’t even say hello back to me when I called out to her,” Kai-san continued. “She backed out her driveway rather quickly too. I thought she may have been running to the store quickly for medicine or some such. I thought maybe I’d go over later to make sure Tetsu-kun was alright, but then she parked her car down by the Todas and ran back to her house. Oh?”

“What is it?” Shinichi asked, noticing her tone change.

“Well, she ran all the way back to her house but before she went in she stopped and took a moment to straighten out her clothes and hair.”

“Did she seem in a hurry because she was excited?”  _ Perhaps she was trying to make herself look good for her husband because she was happy to see him? _ That didn’t seem to fit, but why else would she bother to fix her appearance to go back in the house, but not before she went out in public? 

“No…” the old woman suddenly looked up and met Shinichi’s eyes. Her’s had tears. “She looked terrified.” 

She began sobbing and placed her hands over her mouth again. “Oh poor Miko-chan. How did I not think-” Shinichi pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She accepted it and began dabbing at her eyes, making an effort to try and reign in her emotions.

“The important thing is you noticed now Kai-san. Thank you,” Shinichi said.

“You will help them won’t you?” she pleaded, guilt and worry glistening in her eyes.

“Yes, I will,” Shinichi affirmed. “Ma’am if you could do me one more favor?” He waited until she nodded. “Could you draw the layout of Miko-san’s house for me?” he asked, holding out his small notebook and pencil to her. He assumed from her earlier comment of Miko-san hardly letting anyone in the house, that she had been one of the few exceptions.

“Of course deary.” She took the offered tools and began sketching. 

“Thank you,” Shinichi said as he took back his notebook and pencil and looked over her sketch. He was impressed at how well rendered it was. Shinichi startled when her leathery hands gripped his, looking up into her worn and worried eyes. 

“Please help them detective,” she begged, squeezing his hand tightly. He didn’t flinch; helping had been his intention from the start. 

He nodded once and that seemed to be enough for her. She patted his hand with a final sniff and then began to rise. Shinichi helped her to her feet and to her front door.

“Please stay inside after I leave. I should have this all settled soon.” She nodded and he headed back to his car, thinking over what he had just learned. 

His new theory was that the delivery man had in fact been Togano Toshiaki in disguise.  _ Distracted by the morning rush of getting herself and her son together for the day, Miko-san had likely only given a cursory glance to see who was on her doorstep, opening it when she saw a supposed deliveryman.  _

_ It likely hadn’t taken her long to then realize her mistake, so why didn’t she slam the door in his face? Lock him out or scream for help? _

_ Ah. He had a weapon. Likely hidden in the package he was carrying. Most likely a gun or a knife. Unlikely a bomb since I doubt Togano is here to kill himself.  _

_ More likely he’s here to punish them for leaving, _ Shinichi thought grimly. He looked at his watch.  _ Daycare usually starts at 8am, as did Miko-san’s shift at the restaurant. So assuming she had every intention of getting herself and her son to their appropriate places this morning-and it’s a fifteen minute drive from the house to the daycare center- that meant Togano had been in the house, alone with them, since around 7am, around five hours ago.  _ Shinichi’s frown deepened. 

_ After getting inside Togano likely subdued his wife and then called for Tetsu-kun. Togano had then likely told Miko-san to move her car and used their son as leverage to ensure she’d return. Otherwise I assume she would have just gone for help.  _

_ That’s also why she was in such a rush-  _ memories of the unlocked car, crookedly parked, flashed across his mind - _ she didn’t want to leave him alone with her son for long after what had happened the last time he lost his temper,  _ Shinichi’s mind recalled Agasa’s descriptions and the stats he knew for battery injuries. _ Moving the car was likely a forensic countermeasure so none of her neighbors would get suspicious at seeing the car in the driveway when it usually isn’t. _

_ He must not have cased the house very well then or he would have known to watch out for the elderly neighbor his wife and son were friendly with and whom they always shared greetings with in the morning. _

_ But how had he found them?  _

Shinichi shook his head.  _ That doesn’t matter for now. Luckily that is one piece of the story that can wait until after Togano is arrested and Miko-san and Tetsu-kun are safe. _

_ The question now is, how to get those two out of the house without anyone getting hurt?  _ With no car of his own here, Shinichi was assuming that Togano had no intention of leaving the house any time soon. _ Which means the only way to ensure Tetsu-kun and Miko-san’s safety is to extract them from the house.  _

Shinichi curled the fingers of his hand under his chin and began plotting. 

_ Our best bet would be a distraction, something that could keep Togano occupied but not alarm him to the police being onto him.  _ Shinichi feared what Togano would do to his wife and son if he found out too early that the police were here. 

_ So a distraction to keep him occupied as another group infiltrates to get Miko-san and Tetsu-kun out. I’ll likely have to be a part of the extraction team since I know Tetsu-kun and can thereby more quickly establish a bond of trust and convince the two to leave with me.  _

_ But that means whoever else is playing decoy will be in the most danger.  _ Shinichi had no doubt that whatever Togano’s weapon was- and he was leaning towards a gun- he would have it with him while he interacted with their distraction. 

_ Hmmm, _ Shinichi pulled out his notebook and looked at the floorplan Kai-san had drawn him. It appeared that the living room and master bedroom were in the front of the house, Tetsu-kun’s bedroom and the bathroom were in the middle and the kitchen and small laundry were in the back, with a central hallway bisecting the house from front door to kitchen entrance.

_ To avoid prying eyes Togano likely moved them to the kitchen in the back of the house, so the distraction would ideally have to be at the front door. Perhaps someone pretending to be a salesman or someone coming around with a survey? _

Shinichi doubted Togano would answer the door for someone pretending to need help with car trouble or a lost pet. 

_ Perhaps a Census worker ruse would work? Or something for the police. That would likely be best as it's guaranteed to have Togano’s attention and he is less likely to hurt someone claiming to be with the police. He wouldn’t want to bring The Force down on himself too early. _

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed; he wasn’t thrilled with that ruse but it could work.

_ So a small group. One outfront to monitor and act as a central relay between the groups. One or two people to play decoy and two or three for extraction. But who to play which parts? _

_ I have some ideas for the extraction team and lookout, but for the decoy… _

Shinichi’s phone began buzzing and he absently lifted it to his ear without looking at the caller ID. 

“Kudou,” he answered, only giving a small part of his brain over to the phone call as he continued to mull over the logistics of his plan.

“Ugh it’s so sexy the way you say that.” Shinichi’s entire train of thought derailed and he pulled his phone from his ear to look at the caller ID. It read ‘Best Boyfriend Ever’ with heart emojis.

“Kaito?! When did you change your ID in my phone?” Shinichi growled as he put the phone back to his ear, his cheeks aflame. Kaito was laughing. 

“Do I have your attention now Meitantei?” the magician asked slyly and Shinichi was grateful his boyfriend was not there to see his cheeks this red.

“Yes.” he grudgingly admitted. Shinichi could practically feel the smug grin on the man’s face in the ensuing silence. Shinichi sighed. “What do you want Kaito?” he asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked back to the Kurata residence. 

“Is this a bad time?” Kaito asked, dropping his teasing. 

“Not really. What’s up?”

“Aoko wants to know if we would like to join her and her father for dinner tomorrow night?” 

_ Aoko Nakamori, Kaito’s best friend, and Inspector Nakamori, once head of the Kaito KID Task Forc-. _

Shinichi’s eyes blew wide as his plan suddenly crystalized, the pieces all coming together perfectly. 

His eyes slowly narrowed into that wicked look he got when he knew he had someone cornered. The look would have sent a shiver of fear crawling down KID’s spine.

Clearing his throat Shinichi zoned back into his conversation. “Yeah that sounds great. Hey Kaito, what are you doing right now?”

“Huh? Is this a kinky question Shinichi~?” Kaito purred and the detective’s cheeks were once again aflame as he sputtered.

“No it is not!” He could hear Kaito snickering and dropped his red face in his remaining free hand. “Kaito.” 

“Ok, ok. I just finished classes and am on my way home for lunch and to study. Why?”

The grin that slashed across the detective’s face would have sent the ex-thief running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two:) I decided to not break this story into 3 chapters so this is it.  
> Enjoy!!

DingDong. DingDong.  
The young woman on the doorstep looks to her right, a smile on her face as she waits for someone to come answer the door. She moves her folder back into one hand as she tries the doorbell again.  
“Kurata-san,” she called out when no one answered. “Kurata-san it’s Maki-chan. I’m here for our meeting!”  
She heard the bolt unlock, the door opening just a crack to reveal a sliver of a man’s face.  
“What do you want?” the man barked. She turns up the wattage on her smile.   
“Hello sir! My name is Doito Maki and I’m here to do our TMPD Neighborhood Safety survey. Your wife told us yesterday to come back today so here I am,” Maki said cheerfully.   
“I’m not answering some fucking survey. Get lost.” The man growled, moving to slam the door in the young woman’s face.   
“Oh that’s too bad sir. I’ll let officers know to come by later then to conduct the survey, shall I?” She said just before the door slammed, seemingly freezing it in place with her words. She seemed to not notice as she pulled out her phone and began typing something into it.   
The man’s arm suddenly flashed into existence, seizing her hand and phone in a bruising grip.  
“That won’t be necessary,” he said lowly as he opened the door a little further and slowly released her hand. She took a slight step back, her happy demeanor now looking a touch fearful.   
The man was of average height and build, but it was obvious from his grip and exposed muscle that he was strong. Getting hit by him would not be fun.   
“Oh ok,” Maki said, pulling herself back together and taking out her appropriate forms and pen. 

“Illusion successful. Alpha team you are clear to begin extraction,” came a male voice over the comms.  
Shinichi brought up his hand to his earpiece. “Roger. Alpha beginning extraction.” Shinichi signalled to Sato and Takagi and the three began their approaches on the back of the house.

“Extraction has begun. ETC seven minutes.” Maki heard in her ear and flipped her hair over her shoulder to show she had understood.  
“So what is your name sir?” she asked with the practiced smile and ease of a good salesman. 

Shinichi signalled for Sato and Takagi to halt as he approached the back door alone and peeked in the window. Inside he saw a kitchen and dining area in slight disarray. Dishes in the sink, a broken glass of water on the floor and sitting in a chair at the small table was Miko-san. Alone.   
Shinichi ducked back down and tested the doorknob slowly. Locked, as he’d suspected.   
He moved back to his fellow detectives. “Door’s locked but Miko-san is seated at the table in the kitchen. No sign of Tetsu-kun,” he reported.   
“Then let's split up. Takagi-kun, stay here and be prepared to make entry if needed,” Sato ordered, receiving an affirmative nod from her partner. She turned to Shinichi. “Kudou-kun, you and I will take either side of the house and see if we can spot him through one of the windows. We do not want to breach without knowing where everyone is.” Shinichi nodded, easily deferring to Sato’s greater experience. The group split up.   
He took the right side and Sato the left. Knowing his first window was just another one looking into the kitchen, he ducked down and bypassed it. Last thing they needed was Miko-san looking up and scaring when she spotted a strange man outside her window. She’d been through enough today.  
The next window had a slight gap in the curtains and Shinichi could see it was a bedroom. Judging from the floor plan he had memorized and the Kiamen Yiaba bedspread, he assumed it was Tetsu-kun’s room.   
Angling his head slightly to try and see more of the room, he froze when he spotted someone.  
Shinichi reached for his earpiece once more. “I’ve located Tetsu-kun. I’m at the second window on the right.”  
“We’re coming to your position,” Sato confirmed.   
Shinichi released the comm and lightly tapped his fingernail on the window pane. Tetsu-kun’s head shot up and immediately zeroed in on Shinichi. The boy’s eyes lit up in recognition and joy, but before he could speak Shinichi put a finger over his lips and the boy closed his mouth, covering it with his hands as he looked to the door.   
He must not have seen anything because he looked back to Shinichi with no signs of distress. The detective beckoned the boy closer and, once the boy was at the window, he indicated opening it. The boy shook his head and pointed at the lock.  
Shinichi turned his head slightly as Sato and Takagi came up to him. Looking back at Tetsu-kun, Shinichi mimed unlocking the window. The boy reached up and did so carefully. Shinichi turned to his fellow detectives.   
“I need you two to open that window on my signal.” the two nodded and stepped forward, each taking one side of the window. He looked back at Tetsu-kun and singled him to be quiet again. The boy nodded, looking worriedly behind himself once more.   
Shinichi reached for his earpiece. “Relay, I need a sound distraction from Beta on my signal.” He had no idea if the window would make any noise as it opened but he wasn’t taking any chances.  
“Hold,” he heard Chiba say back, knowing that meant he was informing their decoy. A moment later he was back. “On your mark.”  
“Ready?” Both Takagi and Sato nodded. “In three, two, one, now.”

“Achoo!!” Maki sneezed so forcefully she backed up a step. She looked mortified. “Oh my goodness I am so sorry,” she began apologizing and bowing, looking as though she was about to die of embarrassment, her hand hovering over her mouth and nose.  
The man waved her apology away with the air of someone becoming annoyed. “It’s fine, just keep going. How much longer is this going to take?”  
“Only a few more questions sir,” she assured him as she pulled a hanky from her bag to blow her nose.  
“Good job Beta. Alpha team’s entry was successful. Boy is now secured. S and K have entered and are making their way back to the kitchen for final extraction.” Maki heard over her comm. She flipped her hair once more as she replaced her hanky and looked back to Togano-san.  
Past his shoulder she could see two figures shadowing into the hallway behind Tagano. She showed nothing of this on her face as she smiled and asked the next question listed on her survey. 

Shinichi looked to the front door as he entered the hallway behind Sato. He could see Togano standing partially behind the front door, a revolver held down at his side. His heart seized for a moment. Togano and his gun were so close to Kaito.   
He doesn’t know “Maki” is a threat, he had to remind himself, forcefully. He turned to follow Sato.  
As she entered the kitchen Miko-san’s head jerked up, fear flooding her expression, followed swiftly by confusion. Sato held a finger to her lips as she stepped fully into the kitchen and out of sight of the front doorway. Shinichi followed her in and went over to the fearful mother, holstering his weapon.   
“My son-my son is-,” she tried choking out, pointing back towards the hallway.  
“Your son is safe Miko-san. Now it’s your turn.”

“Mayday.” Chiba said over both radios as he spotted a patrol car coming down the street. This was exactly what they didn’t need. If Togano spotted the patrol and got spooked it could ruin the operation. Worse, because this operation had been thrown together so suddenly he had no way of quickly contacting the vehicle and telling them to turn around.   
He looked back over to “Maki-chan” and Togano, hoping that by some miracle the scum hadn’t seen it yet.   
He had. 

Sato and Shinichi shared a look as they heard Chiba’s warning. Neither knew what the problem was, but they knew they were out of time.  
“We have to go,” Shinichi said, grabbing hold of Miko-san’s hand and encouraging her out of her seat. He knew her injuries had to hurt but they had to leave now.  
“No! That’s it! I’m done answering your fucking questions!” Shinichi heard the front door slam. They had seconds now and there was no way of getting to the back door without crossing right in front of the entry to the hallway. They’d be spotted.   
He could hear footsteps stomping down the hall.   
Thinking fast, Shinchi motioned for Sato to stay near the hallway entry and then pulled Miko-san into a stumbling hurry towards the back door. Looks like I’ll be playing as a decoy on his operation after all.   
“Hey!” he heard Togano shout just as he reached the back door. A gun went off, a bullet hole appearing in the door inces from Shinichi’s hand. Miko-san screamed and Shinichi let go of the doorknob and stepped in front of her.   
“Who the hell are you?” Togano demanded, his full attention on the man standing between him and his bitch of a wife.   
Just as Shinichi planned.   
“The police,” he said as Sato placed her gun to the back of the scum’s head.   
“Freeze!” she ordered. Togano didn’t.   
He whirled around in what Shinichi assumed was an ill conceived attempt at attacking the officer he likely thought of as weaker then himself because he had heard a woman’s voice. Shinichi was happy to watch what the misogynist’s assumptions earned him.   
Sato easily blocked the wild swing, catching and twisting the gun from the man’s hand. Gripping tighter, she then pulled the captured hand and arm with her as she stepped behind the man's back, kicked his knees out from under him and then followed him down as he hit the ground face first. Shinichi was sure the knee digging into the man’s spine wasn’t strictly regulation but he wasn’t going to cite her on proper technique. Perhaps she had just slipped.   
“Togano Toshiaki you are under arrest for trespassing on private property, forced entry to a private residence, impersonating a federal employee, disobeying a restraining order, battery, assault, illegal possession of a firearm, possession of an illegal firearm, reckless endangerment, assaulting an officer, and anything else I can get to stick,” she growled the last words into his ear as she hauled him to his feet by his bound hands.   
“You fucking bit-”  
“Move,” Sato ordered, pulling his hands higher up his back, causing him to hiss as his shoulders and back arched in pain. She began frog marching him to the front door like that, Shinichi right behind her as he guided Miko-san out of the house.  
“Alpha team coming out. Both packages secured,” Shinichi said into his comm.   
“We heard a gunshot, is everything ok?”  
“Yes, everything is fine. No injuries.” Shinichi reassured Chiba and Takagi, who he hoped would then reassure Kaito.  
Last thing he needed was that idiot barging in here like a madman, thinking he’d been shot.  
“Is it over?” Miko-san asked quietly, not seeming to really be believing this was happening. Shinichi looked down at her.   
She had been beaten. Her lip was bloody and split, her right eye nearly swollen shut, and dark bruises could be easily seen on her cheeks. He had no doubt that hiding under her clothing were similar marks if the way she was holding her ribs meant anything.   
Shinichi stopped just inside the doorway forcing her to stop as well. She looked up at him as he let her go and began removing his jacket. He placed it gently over her trembling shoulders.  
“Yes Miko-san,” he said looking her dead in the eye. “For now it is.”  
Her eyes began tearing up. She nodded and tried to rub them away before a laugh escaped her. Then another, then a sob and soon Shinichi couldn't tell which was which as she leaned into him and hid her face in his chest.  
It took a moment, but slowly Shinichi raised his arms to loop gently around her shoulders and pet her hair.  
“Thank you,” he heard her whisper with such gratitude it nearly brought him to tears. “Thank you.”  
\--------  
“Shinichi-nii! Momma!” Tetsu-kun shouted when he spotted them walking across the lawn and began racing towards them. Miko-san knelt down and scooped him into her arms as he dove at her. Shinichi winced on her ribs behalf, but Miko-san hardly seemed to notice the pain.  
“Oh baby,” she choked out, burying her face in his hair as she kissed the top of his head, her son holding her tight as he hid his face in her shoulder.  
“Momma.” Shinichi heard Tetsu-kun sob and he knew this was a moment not meant for him.   
He looked up, assessing where all his team was as he moved away. Chiba was talking with some officers in a patrol car on the other side of the street. Shinichi assumed either he had called them or they had been the cause of the Mayday.  
Takagi was helping Sato put Togano in the back of their squad car. The man was skill screaming obscenities and Sato looked about two seconds away from “accidently” banging the guy’s head on the door jamb as she forced him into the backseat.  
Behind them Shinichi could see Kai-san standing in her doorway looking both relieved and nervous as she wrung her hands and watched the proceedings. Her eyes kept flicking back towards where Shinichi had left Miko-san and Tetsu-kun and he guessed it was only a matter of minutes before she would be joining them.  
Then his eyes landed on the person he had been walking towards since he left the mother and son.  
How is it that he always looks good no matter what he’s wearing? Shinichi wondered as he took in the sight of his boyfriend dressed in “Maki-chan’s” navy pencil skirt, white blouse, sturdy pumps and long brunette wig.   
Kaito smirked at the appraising look and batted his lashes. “Hello Meitantei,” Kaito purred and Shinichi was relieved to hear his normal voice. (That would have been too weird coming from “Maki-chan’s” voice.)  
“Hey,” he said simply, eyes softening as they locked with Kaito’s. The magician’s smile softened to match. Then Kaito was running his eyes up and down Shinichi’s body, though in a far more clinical way then Shinichi had. He sighed. He knew what that look meant.  
“I’m fine,” he said, but when all that earned him was a skeptical hum he explained. “The bullet hit the door and Sato-keiji had the guy plastered to the floor before he could do anything more.”  
Satisfied with that response, and the lack of injuries he could find, Kaito stepped forward into his boyfriend’s personal space and looped his arms around his waist. He trusted Shinichi with a lot nowadays, but being an accurate judge of his own personal health was not one of them.  
“I’m glad,” Kaito whispered as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder and pulled him tighter to him. Soon arms were snaking around his back and embracing him back. “I’m glad it all worked out Shinichi.”   
“Me too,” Shinichi said, both men keenly aware that that wasn't always the outcome. Giving Kaito a final squeeze, Shinichi began pulling back. He was still on the clock which unfortunately meant he needed to keep this professional. Kaito understood.   
“Shinichi-nii!”   
The shout was all the warning they got before a tiny human shaped rocket was smashing into Shinichi’s leg and glomping onto his waist.  
Shinichi quickly braced his other leg to take on the new weight and force, his hands automatically reaching down in a practiced motion to ruffle the young boy’s hair. He smiled down at the huge grin shining up at him.   
“Hey Tetsu-kun. You ok?” Shinichi asked, giving the boy a once over again.  
“Un!” the boy happily affirmed with a nod of his head. Shinichi was happy he saw no evidence to refute that. He smiled.  
Sneaking a quick peek, Shinchi spotted Kai-san now holding Miko-san, the mother’s face hidden from view and the jacket she still had wrapped around her shoulders was trembling again.  
“Who are you?” Shinichi looked back to Tetsu-kun and found him looking up at Kaito. The magician smiled.  
“I’m Maki-chan!” Kaito said happily in his Maki voice. Tetsu-kun looked back up at Shinichi.  
“Is she your girlfriend?” Shinichi blushed and Kaito made zero attempt at hiding his Chesire grin.  
“Yes she is,” Shinichi said, pleased to see a light blush dusting his boyfriend's soft cheeks at the easy admittance. “How’d you know?” Shinichi more teased then asked as he nudged Tetsu-kun playfully.  
The boy stuck his tongue out in childish disgust. “Ugh cause you two were hugging and gooey-eyeing each other. Yuck!” the boy said and Shinichi couldn’t help but laugh as he ruffled the kid’s hair. This is why I visit the daycare at least once a month, he thought. The detective looked down at the smiling boy beside him and thought of the other kids he normally saw at the daycare, all happily playing together.To remind myself that there is more in this world then just the misery and evil I see everyday.  
“And what’s wrong with hugs?” Kaito demanded. Shinichi looked over to him but his boyfriend’s pout was leveled squarely on the six-year-old still glued to Shinichi’s side.  
“Eww they’re gross! Especially when they’re from girls. They give you cooties,” Tetsu-kun said, scrunching up his face in disgust.  
“Hump! How rude. They do not have cooties. Everyone knows it's boys who have cooties.”  
“No they don’t! Girls do!”  
“Nuh’uh.”  
“Yeah’huh.”  
“Nuh’uh.”  
“Yeah’huh.”  
The infamous Kaitou KID everyone, Shinichi thought dryly as he watched his twenty-two year-old boyfriend argue with a six-year-old about cooties.   
“Then why did you hug your mom earlier? She’s a girl.” Tetsu-kun blushed and let go of Shinichi so he could fully face his new foe with all the indignation his six-year-old self could muster.  
“I did not!” He denied, blushing darker when he saw the smug, disbelieving grin on Maki-chan’s face. Shinichi wondered for a moment if Kaito had gotten too caught up in what he was doing to remember he wasn’t disguised as KID right now. He was supposed to be portraying the happy-go-lucky young woman “Maki-chan”, but that look was definitely a KID look. Then he remembered who he was thinking about and waved the ridiculous notion away.  
Tetsu-kun quickly changed tactics. “Besides everyone knows moms don't count.”  
“Oohhh everyone knows that do they?”  
“Yes they do. Right Shinichi-nii?” Suddenly the conversation became much less amusing to the detective as two sets of eyes rounded on him.   
“Yeah Shinichi,” he looked over to his boyfriend who was giving him a very predatory-esque look. “Do you know that?”  
The detective quickly looked from Tetsu-kun and his serious kid pout, back to his boyfriend’s now challenging smirk. Ohh it’s his heist smirk. Shinichi suppressed a shiver as he felt his heart trip and his blood heat at that look. Instantly he knew which side he was on.   
He smirked right back at his boyfriend.   
“Of course. Everyone knows that.” The sparkle in Kaito’s eyes, of a challenge accepted, was everything he’d hoped it’d be. The detective felt the heat in his blood spike at that look.   
“Yeah!” Tetsu-kun cheered. Quickly Shinichi looked away from his boyfriend (and that look!) and high-fived his tiny teammate.  
“Hump! We’ll see if you still think that later tonight Shinichi-kun,” Maki-chan pouted but Shinichi could still see that mischievous spark in his eyes. He grinned, a matching spark of challenge darkening his eyes as they locked with the ex-thief’s gaze. He could feel the charge in the air between them building; that blood pounding, intoxicating mix of adrenalin and desire-  
“Kudou-kun?”   
-was quickly doused as Shinichi turned around, the sound of his co-worker’s voice acting like a bucket of cold water to his heated blood. For a moment Shinichi had forgotten he wasn’t alone with Kaito(u). “Yes Chiba-keiji?”  
The older detective nodded at him and then looked over to Kaito. Shinichi was grateful for the man’s distraction as he tried desperately to contain his blush.  
“Have you finished your report Maki-chan?”   
“Of course,” Maki said and held out the report with a flourish in his previously empty hand. The disguised man’s smile widened at Chiba’s surprised expression at the showy sleight-of-hand. Having no alternative now the detective reached out and accepted the paper.   
“Wow! How’d you do that?” Everyone looked down at the small boy now staring in wonder at the figure he had previously been glaring at. Kaito grinned.   
“Magic,” he said, suddenly producing a deck of cards out of nowhere. Shinichi recognized that awed look in Tetsu-kun's eyes. Poor kid was a goner.   
Shinichi looked back to his fellow detective, unsurprised to see a smile on the man’s face. Chiba had always liked kids.  
“Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji are going to take Togano-san into central booking,” Chiba said and Shinichi looked over to the car getting ready to pull away. Sato was driving. Shinichi smirked. He hoped Togano knew how to brace.  
Shinichi looked back to Chiba and found a matching smirk on his lips.  
“I was going to bring Kurata-san, Kai-san and Tetsu-kun to the hospital to get checked out and collect their statements,” Chiba said and Shinichi nodded. Tetsu-kun looked to be fine but Shinichi knew his mother definitely needed medical attention. As for the emotional damage, well-Shinichi looked back down at Tetsu-kun, happily picking a card from Kaito’s fanned deck and felt a firm resolve come over him- he’d just have to keep an eye on him when he visited the daycare next. Perhaps I’ll visit a bit more in the next few weeks, Shinichi thought He even considered bringing Kaito too as he watched the young boy's eyes practically sparkle as Kaito made his chosen card appear from behind his ear. He’d have to talk with Sara-san about the idea first, but knew the kids would love him and his magic. That Kaito would love the chance to perform for them was just a natural given.   
“That just leaves,” Chiba continued, recapturing Shinichi’s attention. Shinichi instantly knew from the evil grin on the older man’s face, what he would be saying next. “the paperwork and informing Megure-keibu to you.”   
The happy way Chiba delivered that death sentence had Shinichi in no doubt that he was enjoying Shinichi’s future suffering. He tried not to cringe.   
As vital as paperwork was, Shinihci found that his attention to detail definitely worked against him when it came to doing paperwork. It often took him twice as long to fill out a report then it did his fellow detectives, simply because he wanted to make sure he had left out no detail in case it became relevant later  
“I’ll start on it when I get back,” Shinichi said. Chiba turned to walk away.  
“Oh and,” Chiba turned back around, his face sporting a much friendlier smile now. “can you drop “Maki-chan” off at home too.”   
Shinichi felt the wink was unnecessary, but he appreciated the sentiment.   
“I will.” The older detective smiled and nodded.   
A few moments later Kai-san and Miko-san joined them. Both had warm smiles on their faces as they watched Tetsu-kun applaud and laugh as confetti rained down on him from out of nowhere.   
“Thank you Kudou-san,” Miko-san said. Shinichi looked over to meet her eyes. “Tetsu told me he knows you from the daycare. Says that you go and play with him and the other kids there.”  
“I do. It was actually Sara-san who called and told me she thought something was wrong,” Shinichi informed her. Miko-san smiled.   
“It’s nice to know that there are still such good people in the world as you and Sara-san,” Miko-san said, her sincerity and gratitude making him blush. She grabbed his hand. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am.”  
Shinichi smiled back. “You are more than welcome Miko-san.”   
Shinichi handed his card to her and Kai-san, letting them know to call him if they had any questions about the trial in the coming months or any more problems. He also gave her permission to share his contact info with the other parents of the daycare when Miko-san asked.   
Moments later Chiba came back over to explain to the ladies that he’d be driving them to the hospital. They thanked him and soon Miko-san was calling Tetsu-kun over to the car.  
The young boy waved goodbye to Maki-chan, whom Shinichi doubted the boy would ever think was cootie infested ever again regardless of gender. He came over to Shinichi and the detective knelt down to be closer to his eye level.   
“I’ll see you later Tetsu-kun,” Shinichi said as he ruffled the boy’s hair one last time. He giggled and then leaned forward to hug Shinichi.   
“Thank you for saving us Shinichi-nii,” the boy whispered. Shinichi wrapped his arms around the boy.  
“Anytime Tetsu-kun,” Shinichi promised before letting the boy go so he could run over to his mother. The two waved goodbye one more time before getting in the car and soon it was just Shinichi and Kaito left.  
“So,” Kaito drawled as he took Shinichi’s hand and began walking towards the detective’s work car. “are you going to tell me why that little boy called you “Shinichi-nii” or am I going to have to play detective?” Kaito asked.  
Shinichi snorted. The thought of Kaito trying to play detective- regardless of the fact that he would likely be good at it if he ever tried- was laughable. The magician took too much pride in his title of “thief” to ever switch sides like that.  
Kaito huffed and the fake show of offense had Shinichi shaking his head.   
“I could!”  
“I know,” Shinichi agreed honestly. This seemed to surprise Kaito who looked like he had been gearing up for his next retort.   
Shinichi smirked. “Cat got your tongue?” he said as he let go of Kaito’s hand so he could move to the driver’s side of the car.  
Kaito frowned.   
“Don’t be smug. You hardly ever give out praise, it’s no surprise I was momentarily shocked,” Kaito groused but Shinichi just kept grinning. He knew he’d scored a point in their verbal sparring with that one.  
Feeling generous Shinichi decided to move the conversation back to its original topic.  
“I just meant you won’t have to,” he said. “Tetsu-kun’s from the daycare I visit; the one you found me at a few weeks ago.”  
Kaito made an “o” shape with his mouth. The two got into the car and soon were headed towards the Kudou mansion so he could drop Kaito off.   
Shinichi glanced over at his companion. Kaito was fiddling with the radio, trying to find a station playing something he liked. Shinichi looked back ahead at the road.   
“Thank you, Kaito.” He saw his boyfriend look up at him in his periphery, but didn’t look away from the road. He knew Kaito understood what he meant.   
Thank you for your help, for dropping everything to come do this, for staying safe, for playing your part amazingly, for distracting Tetsu-kun.   
He may not give out praise often, but Shinichi knew that because of that Kaito remembered every time he did. And the detective had always been bad at hiding his awe and gratitude when it came to the ex-thief.  
He felt a hand land on his leg and glanced over at his boyfriend.   
The warm smile he found there had an answering warmth forming in Shinichi’s chest.   
“Anytime Meitantei.”  
Shinichi reached down and squeezed the hand on his leg.  
He knew he had a tiny mountain of paperwork waiting for him back at the office and that he still had to interrogate Togano and discover how he’d found his wife and son. He still had to call Sara-san and update her on what had happened and explain to Megure-keibu how the operation had gone, but not right now.  
For now he could just....he laced his fingers through Kaito’s and didn’t release his hold for the rest of the drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! My first true multichap story is now complete!   
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it:) Romance is not my forte so I hope I did this ending justice.  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudo to let me know what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo! Chapter 1 is up:)) My first true multi-chap story! I’m so proud and have a whole new appreciation for all the authors whose multi-chap stories I’ve read.  
> This story is completely written and will either be 2 or 3 chapters in total depending on where I decide to end the next chapter. I will be updating again next Sunday (if everything goes according to plan).  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudo to let me know what you think:)


End file.
